I'm With You
by Kaji no Tenshi
Summary: Just a little song-fic I wrote....Meimi/Asuka Jr.... more details...read inside...please review!!!


Author's Note: Not the best fic I wrote, but it was an attempted first shot at St.Tail fan-fic…not too bad…took me like twenty minutes….it was okay…I know that "I'm with You" by Avril Lavigne is not a really slow slow song but I think it's suits this topic well…I got this idea a long time ago…but I just never had the time….this happens like right after the little ending in Book 7…you know what I'm talking about? No? I mean the magna…you know how there is a extra Book 7 where it talks about what happens directly after St.Tail's been caught? Well yeah…that's where my song-fic fits in…I actually thought about doing the fic right in the middle of the story but then that means that Asuka Jr. didn't find out about St.Tail and Meimi yet, so if I write the song-fic…people will ask for a sequel so I thought this version would be better….I hope I get some reviews for this…

Disclaimer: I don't own St.Tail or the song "I'm With You"…leave me and my imagination alone….

I'm With You

By Sakura Kinomoto

                Meimi Haneoka sat on the bench staring at the people dancing with joy at the New Year's dance the community was having. The music and the crowd don't seem to cheer her up. Maybe she should go and enjoy herself but she couldn't. Something in her didn't feel like being happy at all. She should be happy. She really should be. Why wouldn't anyone be happy at this time of the year? A new year has arrived just ten minutes ago and it meant a new beginning and new memories. Meimi though was stuck in her past memories.  Maybe she should keep herself busy, away from all these thoughts, but her friends were nowhere in sight. No one could help her. She sighed. After that night when she became St.Tail the last time, she thought she would feel better, but she didn't. She was still wondering if Asuka Jr. really liked her or did he like St.Tail more. When she thought she had solved all her problems, they all seem to come back to her. Where is Asuka Jr. when she needs him?

                As if to answer her prayers, Asuka Jr. appeared by her side. "Hey, Meimi," said the boy. Meimi smiled at him. She's glad he's here. "You okay?" asked Asuka Jr. "You seem to be a little spaced out. Don't you want to dance?"

                Meimi shook her head. "I don't feel like it yet. I just wanted some time alone, that's all."

                "Oh," replied Asuka Jr. "Mind if I join you then?" Meimi smiled and shook her head. Asuka Jr. sat down beside her on the bench. "You know, are you still worried about St. Tail and…me?"

                The girl looked at him in surprise. "Asuka Jr…I…"

                Asuka Jr. smiled. "You don't hide your feelings very well. Why are you worrying though? Trust me, the only reason I would have feelings for St.Tail is how much she reminds me of you. Also, she's mysterious therefore lures me to catch her and reveal her true identity."

                "Really?" The boy nodded his head earnestly.  Just then a slow song came on. Asuka Jr. laughed and pulled Meimi up to her feet. "Come on, let's dance," he declared. Meimi looked at him and she giggled. "Fine," she replied. Soon the two were on the dance floor moving to the slow beat.

_I'm standing on the bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here _

_by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground _

_I'm listening _

_but there's no sound_

                     At first, the two were standing a safe distance apart from each other. Then they moved closer and closer until Meimi's head leaned on Asuka Jr.'s shoulder. Meimi sighed in contentment. She felt so safe in Asuka Jr.'s arms.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

                The song seems to be singing her thoughts out when she was St.Tail. That's how she felt. She longed for Asuka Jr.'s revelation of her identity yet was so afraid he'd hate her for that.

_It's this damn cold nights_

_trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you _

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I.._

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

All those notice cards she sent was to hope that she could see Asuka Jr. without fighting or arguing with him. So that she could see him as St.Tail and play a game of cops and robbers. Meimi's arms tightened around Asuka Jr.'s waist. She'll never let go of him now that all has been revealed.

_I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is anybody here I know?_

_Cause nothings going right_

_And everything's a mess_

And no one likes to be alone 

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

She was lonely when she was St.Tail. Sure, she had her friends and her fights with Asuka Jr. but they didn't give her the satisfaction she wanted. She wanted to see Asuka Jr. as someone he'll not fight with and that he'll actually think about all the time. Not as St.Tail who wasn't who she really is or as Meimi because he hated her, or so she thought. She wanted Asuka Jr. to like her.

_It's this damn cold night_

_trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you _

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I.._

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

                Asuka Jr.'s head swirled around with different thought. Meimi was probably thinking about St.Tail right now. He knew for sure that he liked Meimi and he was shocked to find out that Meimi was actually the one he's been chasing around all this time. He actually felt happy. Maybe if it wasn't someone else, he would just be satisfied that he found out, but he was glad that it was Meimi he chasing around all this time. He was angry at first since she lied to him but he got over that. Now and then, he still thinks of St.Tail but only as the mysterious thief he chased before. He thinks of Meimi more and that's the most important. His hands stroked Meimi's long hair. He's delighted now that the girl he likes is in his arms.

_Why is everything so confusing?_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah YEAHHHHHHHHHH_

_It's this damn cold night_

_trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you_

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I.._

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

                     Why was everything so confusing? Even Meimi was confused by herself. What was it she exactly wanted? For Asuka Jr. to like her as herself or for Asuka Jr. to free her from her loneliness? What did she want?

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I_

_I'm with you _

_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I_

_I'm with you _

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

                     No matter how confusing she was, she knew one thing. She will always be by Asuka  Jr.'s side no matter whom he likes or no matter how much he changes. She smiled. That was all that matters right now. They still had their whole life in front of them. They will face the problems in the future together. Now is the most important. 

                     "I love you, Asuka Jr.," whispered Meimi before her lips met his.

*****

_The past is but a memory,_

_The present is out of control, _

_The future is in out hands – I forgot where I got this quote from….I think it was from Lelola.Net._


End file.
